Ultra high molecular weight polyethylene (UHMWPE) is a unique form of polyethylene of extremely high molecular weight, where the molecular weight of commercial grade materials are typically in the range of 2 to 7 million. The molecular weight of commodity polyethylene is typically in the range of 50,000 to 100,000, a factor of 25 or more times lower. UHMWPE is the most widely used material for orthopedic implants that articulate, such as for hip, knee, ankle, elbow and shoulder joint replacement due to osteoarthritis. First implemented in the early 1960's, a major concern for this material has been high wear rate with generation of microscopic wear particles over years of articulation. A known outcome of a high polyethylene particulate burden is a condition known as osteolysis, which results in implant loosening with subsequent need for revision surgery. This concern was addressed in the late 1990's with the introduction of highly crosslinked UHMWPE, which is crosslinked by the use of high energy irradiation such as gamma or electron beam. Crosslinking reduces the wear rate of UHMWPE significantly, but also leaves a high free radical burden in the polyethylene which, if not reduced, can cause oxidation in-vivo, with subsequent reduction in mechanical properties, increasing wear rates, and potential implant failure.
To address the free radical burden, highly crosslinked UHMWPE is most often heat stabilized by raising the material temperature above the melting point of the material. This allows the trapped free radicals that did not participate in crosslinking to promote further crosslinking in the material, or to re-combine, rendering them to an inert state that will not promote premature oxidative degradation. However, the melting process can cause the formation of a significant oxidized layer on the exterior of the material if the melting process is done in an oxygen-containing environment such as air, where sufficient oxygen is present to diffuse into the material in the molten state. This oxidized layer is removed during fabrication of the implant to prevent contamination of the implant with oxidatively-degraded UHMWPE.